


Beneath the Eyes of the Goddess

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdie HORNY and tempted by Hubert to be ignoble, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), There is no plot, Top Ferdinand von Aegir, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Sex, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Ferdinand had always believed in the importance of noble etiquette and courtship. He planned to properly romance Hubert to a beautiful engagement, spoiling him with all of his knowledge of noble romance. However, on a fateful night, he is dreadfully tempted to disobey the rules of their courtship. He wishes to have sex before the two are even married, falling victim to such vulgar lust.(AKA: Ferdinand wants to be a good noble and not have premarital sex, but Hubert's far too tantalizing, and they end up having sloppy sex.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	Beneath the Eyes of the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this dumb horny thought at like 11:00 at night, soooo do not judge it too hard.  
> Maybe a lil dubious? But not really.  
> Enjoy the smut <3

Ferdinand knows that the two of them shouldn’t have gotten this far in the first place. Yet, it had been a long, uneventful evening where both had gotten a little too much alcohol within their systems. Not that it was difficult; Ferdinand was a social man who shared various drinks and chatted through the evening with the patrons at the random tavern the two men were visiting. Both were out upon business, and Ferdinand had insisted they go out for a drink before getting to bed at the inn across the street.

Then, Hubert was simply a light weight. He sipped a single glass of wine the entire evening, and that was still _too_ much. He was fortunate that he had not sipped it too quickly, else he might have made a fool of himself. His prolonged consumption saved him from too much embarrassment. Simply, he became a bit more light hearted than normal, a smile upon his usual stern face and his tone full of mirth. Perhaps he even became a pinch needy, tugging at the sleeve of his lover and pulling him aside to whisper in his ear that he **desired** to return for the evening to “unwind” before resting.

How quickly Ferdinand tossed his sack of coins upon the counter before grabbing Hubert by the arm and pulling him along down the street to their selected inn for the night. Giving quick nods to the innkeeper, the pair does their best not to give away their slightly drunken stupor. Skittering up the stairs, nearly missing a few, they somehow manage to unlock their door and slip into their room for the evening. Once it’s locked and Hubert has dropped the key upon the table, he turns around to Ferdinand with an enticing glimmer within his eyes.

“Mhm, would you be so kind to, _ahh_ ….permit me to undress you?” Hubert asks, his hands already settling at the collar of Ferdinand’s shirt, slipping the first button from its hole.

“If you will allow me the same pleasure.” He hums back, leading them towards the bed within the middle of the room. The area itself was rather small and bland with very little ornamentation. Wooden walls and floors, with enough room to walk around but not much else. A simple place; the type of inn both men preferred to reside within since it attracted less attention.

Sitting upon the edge of the bed, Ferdinand gently pats at his lap and waits for Hubert to follow his wish. Luckily, he does so without complaint, faintly persuaded by the wine still swimming within his veins. Each man begins to unbutton the other’s shirt with haste, greedy for more. Ferdinand allows his shirt to fall off his shoulders as he watches Hubert’s own drop onto the floor behind him. He would get scolded about that in the morning, causing wrinkles to settle within the fabric, but that was a conversation that could wait.

Tilting his head back, Hubert takes in a deep breath as Ferdinand leans forward to kiss upon the curve of his neck. He presses his lips against the smooth skin, teasing him further with the wet glide of his tongue tracing upwards until he hits his jawline. He adored how handsome his partner was, cherishing his sharp jawline and cheekbones. His mouth nips and pecks across his chin and upwards towards his mouth.

Teasingly, Ferdinand takes his bottom lip between his teeth and pulls slowly on it. The stifled grunt that follows is music to his ears. Impatiently, Hubert parts his lips further quickly sucks him into a proper kiss. As much as he enjoyed teasing him, Ferdinand much preferred having his tongue rub gently against the other’s in his warm mouth. As their kisses grow sloppier, a bit of spit glistening on each of their lips, Ferdinand runs his hands down Hubert’s back until grabbing a handful of his ass.

The tiny yelp that is swallowed up is an _enormously_ delicious treat.

“Vulgar much...?” He comments in a hushed breath, pressing closer against him as Ferdinand continues to knead and squeeze at his ass. He loved how small and soft it felt in his hands, and he felt emboldened to go further with a slight roll of his hips. If Hubert was going to mock him as being “vulgar”, he might as well earn such a title.

Startled, Hubert feels the press of his cock ever so slightly begin to poke at his thigh while Ferdinand shifts his hips just barely enough for a little friction. It seemed his partner felt more courageous , likely from the excessive (in his opinion) amount of drinks he shared at the tavern with strangers. Of course, Hubert would never say so out loud, but perhaps the sight of Ferdinand laughing and smiling so bubbly with various men and women had stirred an **unpleasant** feeling within his gut.

The hands upon his rear are removed, much to Hubert’s dismay. He attempts to seem unbothered, but the flicker in his eye and twitch of his eyebrow is telling enough of his true feelings. Yet, he is not given any time to feel somber about the loss because Ferdinand pulls them further onto the bed. In the midst of finding a proper spot to lie down, Ferdinand flips them over so he can cage Hubert’s body within his arms and legs.

_“Oh.”_

The small little sound excited Ferdinand as he climbed over Hubert, resting upon his hands and knees and staring at his flushed facial expressions. He is certain he could get that scrumptious pink color to travel even further down his neck if he teased him just a little more. Of course, never _too_ much, though. After all, he loved to kiss and touch upon his lover’s gorgeous body, but the two weren’t **married**. It had been agreed upon before, much to Hubert’s chagrin, that a full courtship after the war was needed. During this time, Ferdinand desired to follow the traditional expectations of noble courting.

Which meant no _premarital sex_ between the two men.

Yet, it seemed each time the two got tangled with the sheets, that envelope kept getting pushed further and further. It was a matter of time before this sensual game went too far, too fast.

“I am forever fortunate to see you beneath me, looking as beautiful as ever, _dear_.” Ferdinand coos his praise, which causes Hubert to both groan and color further across his cheeks from the excessive saccharine words.

“Get on with it, Aegir....” He shifts his head to the side, averting his gaze when Ferdinand begins to lower himself and kiss him once more full of warmth and affection. He doesn’t have the chance to hide, as Ferdinand presses their lips together in a delicate sync, pushing against his mouth and tasting him once again with an eager tongue.

He shifts his balance, moving his hands to both run across his smooth bare chest. Quickly, he finds his fingers rubbing and circling around each nipple, earning him a string of whimpers that taste like pure sugar on his tongue. He rolls each hardened bud between his fingers, pulling back from his mouth with a string of saliva between them. It’s maddening how _messy_ it could get, but Hubert loved that sensation. Becoming so unkempt before this man alone; it was a side of himself he only revealed to Ferdinand.

His breath hitched in the back of his throat when Ferdinand moved to kiss across his jaw and back down his neck, sucking on a few delicate spots to leave marks by morning. Another future conversation he would get scolded during, but at the moment Ferdinand’s focus was upon the way Hubert arches off of the mattress when his tongue swipes across one of the pink nipples. Hungrily, he wraps his entire mouth around it, lavishing his tongue across and sucking upon the sensitive bud with increasing suction.

“ _Nnngh_ ,....Fer...Ferdinand, please-” He whispers these words between the moans that spill from his lips. But instead of a response, he only receives further taunting as his mouth switches to the other, poor forgotten nipple to be cherished by his mouth and tongue.

Ferdinand’s hands dip below to his waist, unbuttoning his trousers and tugging them quickly down his soft thighs. It was not the first time he had done so. In fact, when the two were tossed in such throws of passion, Ferdinand often found himself nearly ripping a button or zipper from his partner’s pants. However, he has enough control this evening to merely shove them down his long legs, popping his mouth off his chest to toss the garments onto the floor.

Spreading his thighs to sit in between them, Ferdinand licks his lips as he stares at the wet spot that resides upon his smallclothes. There is something powerful about knowing he was able to work up his rather formal, serious lover to such an **indecent** state. Despite having the urge to hide or close his legs tightly, Hubert huffs and gazes down at Ferdinand with an anxious look.

“You did not finish your request. What did you want to ask so nicely for, _hmm_?” Ferdinand purrs, his hands massaging as his thighs, fingers scooting dangerously closer and closer.

“You are always such a devil.” Hubert mutters, biting down upon his lip to muffle himself when fingertips trace over the damp spot upon his underwear. “You...you...know what I-I want…”

Ferdinand makes a small _“tsk”_ sounds with his tongue, pressing harder as he rubs at his pussy through the slick fabric. He can feel him jerk against his touch, his breath growing more labored. He continues to trace over the outline of his lips, pushing forward to circle his thumb over his clit through the thin cloth. Even with that small amount of fabric between, the touch is enough to cause Hubert to shudder beneath him. Plus, his hips simply move on their own, pressing eagerly against him for more direct contact.

Self control is rather low tonight, especially as Ferdinand moves to push the fabric to the side and stare directly at how wet Hubert has gotten from all his special attention. He can’t help but admire how gorgeous he looks, his thumb moving back to rub against his clit as he lowers his face down to be level with his cunt. He could simply stare for hours at how pretty and pink Hubert looked before him, but he felt his cock straining within his pants and his lust-driven mind was desperate to go just a little further.

So, Ferdinand runs his tongue across the hot, soaking pussy and devours him as if he were his last meal. Delicately, he traces his tongue across the sensitive folds and his little throbbing clit, knowing just the way to make Hubert nearly gush from the pleasure. As he buries himself further, nose rubbing against his untrimmed curly black hair, he soaks up the plethora of cries and moans that pour from Hubert’s mouth like a sinful waterfall. Even when he reflexively tries to shift away, Ferdinand grabs onto his hips and holds him still. He doesn’t allow him to escape, not until he feels him squirm uncontrollably from a breathtaking orgasm that rips through his entire body.

With a whine that echoes against the walls, Hubert is left a trembling mess as he cums from his partner’s tongue. Yet, he isn’t **satisfied**. He knows that Ferdinand is always ignoring his own arousal during these times, but he couldn’t allow it. Whether with his mouth or hands, he had to help lead him to that same blissful experience. He finds himself wiggling out from his stained underwear before moving to grab Ferdinand by the waistband of his trousers. He pulls upon them, fingers swiftly moving to unbutton the pants and slide them down.

“Oh my! Well,....you are quite eager this evening. May I suggest-- **_Ahh_ _!_** ” He is stunned by how aggressive Hubert is behaving tonight. He already was tearing off his pants and underwear with them at once, allowing his cock to be sprung free. He helps him by pulling off the pants the rest of the way and allowing them to fall to the ground beside the bed. Staring at Hubert with a bashful expression, he is unsure where the mage was trying to take them tonight.

Stretching his arm down, he wraps his hand around Ferdinand’s cock to give a few gentle strokes. He can feel the dribble of precum running down the length, and it only excites him further. He knows that Ferdinand has set a few rules and boundaries for them, but truthfully, Hubert did not care for them. He was more than ready to take that step towards full sexual intercourse. He simply had to tempt Ferdinand to break those stupid etiquette rules that have been drilled in his brain since birth.

“ _Oooh_ ,...you do not... _hah_...have to help, r-really..” Ferdinand stutters over his words in a few places, feeling that firm grip upon his cock as he continues to slowly stroke him with his hand. He has cum numerous times to this touch before, but it seemed that Hubert wanted something different tonight.

Letting go of his length, Hubert moves to wrap his legs around Ferdinand and pull him to be flush with his body. One arm moves around his neck and into his long mess of hair, while the other lowers to take hold of his cock once again and drag it closer to his pussy. He presses himself against him, **grinding** ever so slowly to wet his length with his own slickness. The action causes Ferdinand to near choke on air, his entire face growing bright crimson from pure shame and arousal.

“I...I wanted to feel you. _Really_ feel you against me….” Hubert explains in a murmur, grinding himself against his cock so wantonly. He can feel the press of the tip rubbing over his clit, making him whimper once again.

“H-Hubert! I..I..we-” He swallows his nerves, feeling so inarticulate at the moment as his mouth seems to only be capable of grunting, while his own hips move without his permission. Hubert just felt so warm and inviting. His pussy was still so wet, making such **immodest** noises as he grinds himself a little faster. His body was growing beyond heated, overwhelmed with a filthy desire to follow his baser needs.

“... _nngh_ , this is...okay, yes?” Hubert sighs, both arms now wrapped around his neck. His cunt throbs against Ferdinand’s cock, feeling how large and hot it feels against him. It would be so easy to slip past now, too. He was drenched, so wet and willing to have his cock penetrate deep inside of him. If he just keeps edging him a little longer, maybe he could finally toss away those outdated traditions Ferdinand seemed to cling onto so very much.

Ferdinand grits his teeth, breathing in and hissing out his breath. He doesn’t know the answer to that question. He is certain this is _unacceptable_. That he shouldn’t be rubbing his cock all over his pussy like a floozy, ravishing the wet sounds they keep making together. But he can’t stop himself. No matter how much logic and etiquette he tries to scrape up, his mind begins to slowly divulge into a different path from his current sexual repression.

“I...I _umm,_...” He can’t even answer him. He knows that as long as he doesn’t slip his cock inside of Hubert, then everything was okay. The Goddess would not judge them poorly for simply experimenting, right? That was how he excused every time Hubert would suck his cock or stroke him to completion, or vice versa with Ferdinand making Hubert gush across his fingers or tongue. “...If we...do not...not...put it inside, then I...I..”

His words are lost to the universe when Hubert presses his hips down a little harder, angling himself just enough to have the head of his cock barely slip past his lips and inside of him. The penetration is miniscule at best, but Hubert still shakes all over, tightening around the tip as if trying to suck the rest of his cock inside of him. It’s everything he _wants_ ; everything he **needs** at this very moment.

But Ferdinand is at a loss for words. He feels like the wind got knocked out of him from the intense heat surrounding the head of his cock. He stares down at their hips, his heart pounding against his chest as he is left in awe at how perfectly snug the tip sits inside of his cunt. It looks **beautiful** to him, seeing how his lips spread apart slightly as the tip rests barely inside of him.

_Did this count? Had he already disobeyed his own rules of courtship?_

“ **Beloved**.” Hubert praises him, moving his hands down to spread himself further and give an erotic sight to behold for Ferdinand to behold. “Do it. You’re already inside me.”

Those few words are all it takes for Ferdinand to finally tear off his shackles of his esteemed nobility and give into the more carnal lusts of life. He pushes himself forward, his cock gently gliding in with such ease until he bottoms out and is entirely engulfed in the velvety heat of his lover. The sensation is like nothing else. It doesn’t even compare to being within his hand or mouth. It’s a brand new experience, and it’s already making Ferdinand fall apart at the seams from simply sitting inside, squeezed by his pussy.

He grabs Hubert’s hands, taking them and pinning them onto the bed. He knows that he should be soft and sweet to him. This was their first time having sex, but he can’t control himself. He doesn’t even feel like himself, more like an animal as he rolls his hips and moans from barely shifting inside of his cunt. He holds onto his hands, but the grip is rather unforgiving as he starts to gradually pull himself out and thrust back inside of him.

“ _G-Goddess,_ forgive me….” He whimpers, starting a quick pace like a rabbit as he fucks Hubert. He can’t keep himself under control. He presses down to kiss him, but it’s just a mess of drool as their teeth clash together and drip saliva across each other’s lips from their tongues messily tangling together in a heated fashion. Hubert doesn’t mind at all, happily crying out from underneath him as he’s finally getting exactly what he wants.

“ _Fahh!....Ferdinand!_ ” Hubert mewls as his body just takes every harsh thrust of his lover. He does his best to push back against him, but there is no rhythm to their movement. But there doesn’t have to be, as the messy pounding of his cunt is enough to make Hubert want to melt upon the bed. He thrashed his head into the pillows in an attempt to quiet the loud, breathy moans that did not stop leaving his throat.

The bed squeaks beneath them, another sound signaling the _sinful_ act they’re committing. It is loud enough to be heard through the thin walls, along with the massive amount of panting and moaning between the two of them. With each thrust, the slickness of Hubert’s pussy is even more obvious, as it makes such wet sounds along with the consistent smacking of skin each time their hips meet in a feverish frenzy.

“I...I am so sorry...I can’t stop-” Ferdinand buries his face into his neck, lazily kissing it as his cock just plunges deeper inside of him. He spreads him wide each time, but it never stops being so unbearably tight. It’s as if he was constantly clenching around him, wishing to pull the cum right out of him. Which, truthfully, was ready to spill any moment. He lasted longer when he would use his hand or mouth, but this was far too heavenly. He can’t keep himself going much longer.

“ _Hnngh_...n-no need to stop! _Ohhh,_...no... _nnngh_...no apologies needed. Just,.. _ahh_ , just keep going…” Hubert pants in reply, knowing he was already going to cum a second time tonight. His lover truly spoiled him rotten. Gasping, he squeezes onto his hands as Ferdinand snaps into him so forceful and fast. He feels that spring set off inside him again, and he eagerly tightens around his cock as his pussy twitches while reaching his second climax of the evening.

Ferdinand can’t hold back a moment longer in that grip. He feels Hubert clench around his length, and he can’t do anything but snap his hips forward a couple more times before burying himself deep and feeling the familiar throb of his cock as he spills his seed deep inside of him. He can’t keep himself up, resting on top of his sweaty body as he releases all of his cum inside of him. He whispers sweet nonsense into his ear, telling him how much he **adores** him.

“ _Mhm_...love you, my darling.” He kisses at the shell of his ear, allowing the two to slowly come back down as their heart rates begin to slow to a reasonable rhythm and their breathing calms.

“I...I love you, too.” Hubert murmurs, turning his head and pulling him in for a kiss. He still couldn’t get over this feeling of being stretched with his cock. Even as it softens, he almost doesn’t want him to slip away.

However, Ferdinand does bring himself back up and starts to slowly pull himself from his pussy. He can see a small amount of his cum begin to drip from the pink lips, looking so damn obscene. He had just _done_ that. He had stuffed his partner up with his cock, then filled him up with his seed. He feels the urge to spread his pussy again with his fingers, studying it closer as the cum drips so perfectly.

“Oh Hubert!...I...I cannot believe that you and I-- We...did…” He can’t even say the words yet, removing his hands and lying down upon the bed. He had fallen victim to lust; engaging in such wonderful, sloppy sex before he had even asked Hubert’s hand in marriage. They were _**not**_ even engaged yet.

But...he doesn’t regret it. In fact, he wants to do it again. And again.

“ _Shh_...do not get your mind spinning.” Hubert mutters, moving to curl up to his side, resting his head upon his chest. “...Relax, you did so well.” He sighs, moving to kiss over his heart as his fingers gently run through some of his chest hair mindlessly.

“I...suppose.” He swallows his nerves and kisses the top of his head. “You...enjoyed it, then?” He sounds a bit anxious to learn the answer, but Hubert chuckles and glances back at him with a tantalizing gaze.

“Absolutely.” He runs his fingers through the orange curls as a smile curves on his lips. “And I need you to do it again. **Tonight**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos please!!!
> 
> So, this was just smut nonsense, but I hope you enjoyed Ferdie being unable to resist that Hubert pussy LOL-  
> I had fun writing out my horniness, so enjoy!!! <3
> 
> As always, come see me on Twitter @MahouMiss


End file.
